


barely hanging on the edge of lonely

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Series: canon divergence Apollo headcanon verse  1 [1]
Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Crossdressing, Drag Queens, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Anguish, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Recreational Drug Use, Self-Destruction, Self-Harm, Self-Medication, Suicidal Thoughts, drag kings, self-injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-11
Updated: 2011-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klavier's a mess after State vs Misham.</p>
            </blockquote>





	barely hanging on the edge of lonely

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU of the Apollo Headcanon Verse 1 stuff. I was writing while I as listening to Kris Allen's Send Me All Your Angels and this came out haha. It's such a Klavier song in my head.

Klavier wandered the streets of California. Over the last 6 months, everything had changed. He might have smiled at Apollo awkwardly when he said he was disbanding the Gavinners, but he didn’t realize how incredibly uncomfortable doing so had become. 

Without his best friend, without the brother he had once idolized, without music to keep him together, he suddenly felt as though someone had decided to clip his wings. The loneliness creeping in felt like he might fall face first from a skyscraper.  
He’d gotten into music because he had spent most of his early teen years being suicidal and self-harming with drugs and knives. The fact that his thinking was going these places scared him. 

If there was a God, he wondered if he would send an angel to catch him before he would spiral out of control -- this time his own.

He’s so lost in his thoughts that he bumps straight into a brunette wearing a red dress and holding a pair of feather wings under one arm. He mumbles an apology, not looking to the individual. And is surprised when he feels a hand grab him, “Klavier?!”

The prosecutor whips his head to look at the person who’s holding his wrist, piecing together the large brown eyes and the golden bracelet attached to the brunet in the red dress staring back at him. “Apollo? You do drag?” 

The defense attorney grins and turns to his companion wearing a biker jacket, “Hey Lee, could you go get dad to stall for me? I need to talk to this guy.”

The companion in the biker jacket nods, speaking in a feminine voice, “Sure thing. And feel free to invite him in, I’m sure mom would love to talk to the former frontman of the Gavinners. She’d appreciate the company, I think.” 

The attorney nods, “Klavier? Are you feeling okay?” 

The former frontman starts trembling and Apollo sighs, guiding them both to the stair to the facility above the bar and sinking them down to a sitting position. 

Klavier starts mumbling about how he’s spiraling out of control and he doesn’t know what to to do. Music was a huge part of my life. 

Apollo sighs, wiping tears from the prosecutor’s cheek and squeezing his hand.

“Now that you know my alterego Polly, you should come watch. And I bet my mom can find something for you to use your talents. Disbanding the Gavinners doesn’t mean you have to give up music entirely, Klavier.”


End file.
